A conventional high-frequency heating apparatus of this kind has a grilling function of browning food with strong radiation heat and an oven function of increasing a food temperature by means of an atmospheric temperature. An apparatus that performs high-frequency heating and combines those two functions is the mainstream among commodity products generally termed microwave ovens (e.g. refer to Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 4 is one showing a lateral sectional view of a configuration of a conventional high-frequency heating apparatus with heaters (microwave oven). As shown in FIG. 4, in the conventional high-frequency heating apparatus, a high-frequency wave oscillated by magnetron 2 as a high-frequency oscillator in heating chamber 1 is guided by waveguide 3 to a heating chamber 1. Circulating fan 4 for supplying hot air is rotatably driven by motor 5, to supply hot air heated by convection heater 6 from air discharge holes 8, provided on heating-chamber rear wall 7, into the heating chamber.
Grill heater 9 is provided at a top of heating chamber 1, and radiation heat from grill heater 9 is radiated from punching holes 11, provided on heating-chamber upper wall 10, into heating chamber 1.
However, in the above conventional configuration, grill heater 9 is disposed on an upper surface of heating chamber 1 in order to brown a surface of food with radiation heat of grill heater 9 in grill cooking. Further, a convection unit that supplies hot air to heating chamber 1 is configured on a surface other than the upper surface of heating chamber 1 (rear surface of heating chamber 1 in this configuration). Therefore, the heating apparatuses have been disposed on the upper surface of heating chamber 1 and on the surface other than this upper surface, causing a problem of an increase in size of an exterior of the heating apparatus.